Unsanctioned Battle: Aura vs Charlie
11:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie So then can we forget Leone is here and have me and Aura battle ? 11:50 Auralightmessmore Idc 11:50 XBoltBladerX Can I battle someone? oh nvm 11:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Not me And I wont ref Until I've been payed back 11:50 Synchro37 :| 11:50 Leone Remastered Charlie,you play CFV? 11:50 Synchro37 RESUME AND AMBER THE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING 11:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie :O 11:50 Synchro37 AAND BLASTED BACK INTO- :O 11:50 Auralightmessmore xDDD 11:51 Leone Remastered (XD) 11:51 Auralightmessmore SPARK BARRAGE IT 11:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB THE RESULTING HEAT 11:51 XBoltBladerX Charlie can you PM me after 11:51 FusionXHelios5980 no 11:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Now useyour heat and the rainfall to create a smokescreen of steam. Hide yourself 11:52 Synchro37 AND NOW LEO ABSORBS THE HEAT 11:52 Auralightmessmore Spark stay in place 11:52 Synchro37 BUT THERE IS STIILL SMOKE Welcome, Nexus360, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 11:52 Synchro37 AS SPARKK BARRAGES LEO 11:52 FusionXHelios5980 Finally 11:52 Synchro37 THEN GOES BACK TO STAYING IN PLACE 11:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Use your spin to increase the power of your smokescreen 11:52 FusionXHelios5980 Whats good Nexus? (whats up) 11:52 Nexus360 a battle 11:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie HEy Sexy Nexy 11:53 Nexus360 shat Fuse is alive 11:53 Auralightmessmore Nexus 11:53 Synchro37 [ NEXUS! :d ] 11:53 FusionXHelios5980 [ (hehehe) ] 11:53 Synchro37 AND NOW 11:53 Nexus360 Charlie, Hey Aura, Hey Sync 11:53 Auralightmessmore Gonna hide huh 11:53 Synchro37 THEY SIT 11:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie YO Sexy Nexy 11:53 Auralightmessmore when I find you I'll break you in two 11:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Will you ? 11:53 Synchro37 AND LEO HIDES 11:53 Auralightmessmore Try me 11:54 Synchro37 BUT THE RAIJN 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Use your Flame to propell yourself upwards 11:54 Synchro37 IS STARTING TO COOL THINGS DOWN 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie D: 11:54 Synchro37 AS IT RAINS 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie THIS IS WHY I HATE RAIN 11:54 Synchro37 EVEN HARDERRRRRRR AS LEO TRIES TO USES FIRE 11:54 Auralightmessmore SPARK RIDE UP THE STADIUM RAMP 11:54 Synchro37 BUT THE WIND AND RAIN 11:54 Auralightmessmore AND GO INTO THE AIR 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SPEED AWAY LEO 11:54 Synchro37 BLOW BLOW AGAINST THE FIRE 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie WAIT NO 11:55 Auralightmessmore LAND ON IT'S FACEBOLT 11:55 Synchro37 AND LEO WAS ABBOUT TO RUN AS SPARK RIDES THE RAMP 11:55 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CATCH HER LIKE YOU DID AMBER DRAGON SWORDS UP ! 11:55 Synchro37 AND LANDS ON LEO Welcome, Maxie4ossie, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 11:55 Auralightmessmore TAKE FLIGHT 11:55 Synchro37 BUT LEO USES ITS SWORDSSSS AND KNOCKS IT AWAY 11:55 Auralightmessmore NOW USE YOUR WEIGHT TO BRING IT DOWN SHIELD CHARGE TO STUN IT 11:55 Synchro37 BUT LEO 11:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie FLING HR OUT OF THE STADIUM !! 11:56 Synchro37 HAS LOST BALANCE FROM THAT MINI BATTLE 11:56 Auralightmessmore STAND YOUR GROUND 11:56 Synchro37 AND SPARK USES AN ABILITY 11:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE THE DISADVANTAGE AND TURN IT INTO AN ADVANTAGE 11:56 Auralightmessmore CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 11:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hey CHlochloo 11:56 Maxie4ossie AURRRRRRAAAAAAAA 11:56 Synchro37 AND SHOCKS LEO AS IT USES THE RAIN 11:56 Auralightmessmore RIDE ALONG WITH IT AND KEEP BALANCE 11:56 Maxie4ossie xD WINN AURA WINNN Heylo Charlie. 11:56 Synchro37 THE INCREASE THE POWER OF THE IMPACT 11:56 XBoltBladerX [ Hey Chlo ] 11:56 Synchro37 LEO IS HIT WEST 11:56 Leone Remastered Sad,leaves!! " MiserablE" whispers to myself 11:56 Synchro37 AND LANDS OFF BALANCE Farewell, Leone Remastered, Come back any time! 11:57 Auralightmessmore NOW ATTACK IT HEAD ON 11:57 Synchro37 AND NOW SPARK ATTACKS LEO 11:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SEARING RAGE !! MELT IT 11:57 Auralightmessmore MOVE ASIDE AND ATTACK FROM BEIND 11:57 Synchro37 AS 11:57 Auralightmessmore *Behind 11:57 Synchro37 THEY ARE BOTH 11:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie You know Aura 11:57 Synchro37 SENT TOWARDS THE WEST EVEN MORE AS THEY CLASH 11:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie The heat is ALL AROUND ME 11:58 Synchro37 AND THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER TOT THE EDGE 11:58 Auralightmessmore Forgetting this is Spark's turf right 11:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie KNICK HER OUT 11:58 Auralightmessmore plus the rain 11:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie *Knock 11:58 Auralightmessmore USE YOUR CHROME WHEEL TO STUN IT 11:58 Synchro37 AS LEO TRIES TO SMASH IT OUT 11:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOLHELLNAW 11:58 Synchro37 SPARK STUNS LEO AS LEO 11:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie REQUIP 11:58 Synchro37 IS BLOWN EVEN MORE THE THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM 11:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LEOSWORD 11:59 Synchro37 BUT SPARK SLIPS ON THE RAIN AND IS SENT 11:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie WOOPS WRONG THIGN 11:59 Synchro37 DOWNTHE SOPE TO THE CENTER OFFBALANCE 11:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie FLAME CHARGER ABSORB YOUR FIRE AND SMASH HER AT FULL SPEED 11:59 Auralightmessmore REQUIP AS WELL 11:59 Synchro37 AND NOW 11:59 Auralightmessmore SHINING FLASH 11:59 Synchro37 LEO COMBATS THE RAIN WITH HIS OWN FIRE AND SETS ITSELVES ABLAZE BUT SPARK ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP 12:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie FLAME ON ! 12:00 Synchro37 AND NOW 12:00 Auralightmessmore ABSORB YOUR STATIC TO INCREASE ATTACK AND SPEED 12:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie (troll) 12:00 Nexus360 Human Torch 12:00 Synchro37 LEO GOES STRAIGH FOR SPAARK AS SPARK INCREASES SPEED BUT THE RAIN 12:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SWORD SLASH HER !! 12:00 Synchro37 WHICH IS BLWOING OPPOSITE 12:00 Auralightmessmore NOW MOVE 50 DEGRESS TO THE LEFT 12:00 Synchro37 SLOWS LEO DOWN 12:00 Auralightmessmore AND STUN IT WITH YOUR STATIC THEN BARRAGE IT 12:00 Synchro37 AS THE FIRE START TO BLOW OFF OF IT TOO THE WEST 12:01 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie 60 to the right o3o 12:01 Auralightmessmore Stun it even more 12:01 Synchro37 AND LEO FINALLY CLASH TO SPARK WHO JUST STUNS IT AS IT BARRAGE IT 12:01 Auralightmessmore That's it keep them off guard 12:01 Synchro37 THE WIND IS PUSHING THE BOTH TO THE WEST 12:01 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie UPPERCUT 12:01 Synchro37 WHICH IS HELPIGN SPARK WHO IS ATTACKING TO THE WEST KLEO TRIES TO UPPERCUT BUT IT JUST KEEPS BEING STUNNED BUT NOW SPARK SLIPS AND LOSES BALANCE AGAIN 12:02 Auralightmessmore MAGNET ABSORB 12:02 Synchro37 AND NOW SPARK ABSORBS LEOS SPIN SLOWING IT DOWN 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie FIONE 12:03 XBoltBladerX [ Who all is actually battline atm? ] 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TIME TO HEATIT UP 12:03 XBoltBladerX [ *battling ] 12:03 Synchro37 AND THEN BARRAGES LEO IN ALL DIRECTIONS 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SPECIAL MOOOOOOOOOOOOVE !!!!!!!! 12:03 Synchro37 WHO THEN USES A SPECIAL 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CALL OF THE STORM !! 12:03 Synchro37 MOVEEEEEE 12:03 XBoltBladerX [ Is it just Charlie and Aura? ] 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie FLAME OF ETERNAL COURAGE !!! 12:03 Auralightmessmore NOW YOU GUYS SAY THAT YOU'RE THE BEST YOU CAN'T SAY THAT UNLESS 12:04 Synchro37 OH MY 12:04 Auralightmessmore YOU DEFEAT EVERYONE ELSE 12:04 Synchro37 THE STADIUM IS ON FIRE 12:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DRY UP ALL THIS WATER, MAKE EVERYTHING PERISH, MAKE THE LIGHTING CLOUDS DISSAPPEAR !!!! 12:04 Synchro37 AND SPARK IS IN THE MIDDLE 12:04 Auralightmessmore LET ME PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM STRONG SP 12:04 Synchro37 AS NOW THE RAIN 12:04 Auralightmessmore DRAGON'S HEAVEN 12:04 Synchro37 KEEPS POURING] ON THE FIRE AND SPARK OHHHMYYYGOSHHHH USING A SPECIAL MOVEEEEE 12:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN BITCHES !! 12:04 FusionXHelios5980 Adele ? 12:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie HELLS YEAH 12:04 Auralightmessmore http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsQHawLLQ60 Easy way to describe the SP 12:05 Synchro37 BUT 12:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie IRONICALLY 12:05 Synchro37 WHAT THE FECKKKK 12:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie THATS WHAT IM LISTENING TO 12:05 Synchro37 SPARK IS OUT OF SIGHT 12:05 Auralightmessmore NOW OUT OF THE HEAVENS 12:05 Synchro37 IT GOES INTO THE CLOUDS 12:05 Auralightmessmore SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE FORM 12:06 Synchro37 OH MYYY I SEE THE THE THE 12:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie THING 12:06 Synchro37 THE THUNDER SPARK DRAGON OH MY IT NOW RAINS DOWN STRAIGHT 12:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SET IT ON FIRE 12:06 Synchro37 AT LEOOOOOOOOO 12:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie BURNNNNNNN IT 12:06 Synchro37 THE IMMENSE POWER 12:06 XBoltBladerX [ Sync could you try to type in one line; you're making me lag ] 12:07 Synchro37 GOES STRAIGHT DOWN 12:07 Auralightmessmore No I'm not weak... 12:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TO THE LEFT 12:07 Synchro37 Cant do dat :| 12:07 XBoltBladerX [ .-. ] 12:07 Auralightmessmore NOW CRUSH THAT THING LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE 12:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE ALL THE FIRE TO BLOCK IT! 12:07 Synchro37 AND NOW LEO TRIES TO MOVE 12:07 Auralightmessmore NO WAY 12:07 Synchro37 BUT IT IS SLAMED AGAINST BOLTS OF LKIGHTNING SPLIT 12:07 Auralightmessmore KEEP CENTERED ONTO LEO 12:08 Synchro37 AND CRURSH THE STADIUM AROUND LEO AS IT TRIES TO BLOCK WITH FIREEEE *Explosion 12:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I'm alone, on my own, and thats all I know I'll be stong I be wrong For a life gone to song 12:08 Synchro37 I DONT HEAR SPINNING AT ALL THE SMOKE BEGINS TO CLEAR I DO 12:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Oh I'm just a Blader 12:08 Synchro37 NOT HEAR SPINNING 12:08 Auralightmessmore o.o 12:08 Synchro37 BUT 12:08 XBoltBladerX [ Testify Charlie, the strength! ] 12:08 Synchro37 OH MY ALL I SEE 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Trying to find a place in this world 12:09 Synchro37 IS LEOOOOOO 12:09 Auralightmessmore ... 12:09 Synchro37 AS IT IS MOTIONLESS 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie o.o 12:09 Auralightmessmore Dammit 12:09 Synchro37 WHERE IS SPARKKKKKKK 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Stadium out ? o3o 12:09 FusionXHelios5980 It blasted itself out in space 12:09 Synchro37 DID IT GET BLWON INTO A MILLION PIECES :? 12:09 Auralightmessmore .______________. 12:09 Synchro37 I THINK 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOLFUSION 12:09 Synchro37 IT DIDDDDDDD IT IS A- 12:09 Auralightmessmore eh... 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Poor Aura... 12:09 Synchro37 WAIT *Points to the sky I SEE A BEY FALLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I THINK THATS SPARK 12:10 Auralightmessmore I failed my team -.- 12:10 Synchro37 *Spark lands 12:10 Auralightmessmore GODADMMIT 12:10 Synchro37 *Explosion 12:10 FusionXHelios5980 lolwat 12:10 Synchro37 *Heavy smoke *Smoke clears DUN OH MYYYYYYY SPOARK IS STILL SPINNING BUT BARELY 12:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ¬.¬ 12:11 Synchro37 IT KNOCKED ITSELF INTO THE AIR AFTER THE EXPLOSION OF THE SPLIT LIGHTNING BOLTS 12:11 FusionXHelios5980 *Launches Helios to finish Spark off* (pokerface) 12:11 Synchro37 IT IS SEVERELY BURNED 12:11 Nexus360 crazy aerodynamics ¬.¬ 12:11 XBoltBladerX ^ 12:11 Synchro37 *Launches Susanoo to intercept Helios AND THE RAIN 12:12 FusionXHelios5980 *Susanoo dies* 12:12 Synchro37 COOLS SPARK DOWN 12:12 FusionXHelios5980 (pokerface) 12:12 Synchro37 AND AURA AND SPARK ARE THE WINNERS Category:Battles